Other Driving Events
2019 Camping Regions.png|2019 Boat Camping Map SRL.Corsica.Rally.jpg|SRL Corsica Rally Summer Camping sign_001.jpg|Summer Camping Sign Luxor.air.show.3.10.19 006.jpg|Luxor Air Show|link=https://www.flickr.com/groups/driversofsl/pool/ cinsal.expo May 2019.jpg|CINSAL Expo Air Event sl.pixel.air.race.jpg|SL Pixel Air Race Poster billy.Bobs.Vehicle.Show.jpg|Billy Bob's Vehicle Show 2019 Billy Bob's Vehicle Show and New Years Party: ''' Yall' won't want to miss the Car Truck and Bike Show over at my place. Lots of entertainment including Creedence Clear Water Revival tribute band, the Second Life Cheerleaders and DJ's Brandi , Luke and your's truly. The festivities will begin at 5:30 PM on December 31st with a group drive to Billy Bob's. Start workin' on yer vehicle now to enter the contest to win some L's We're also going to have figure 8 racing, ramp jump and beer pong contests. What: First ever New Year's Eve Vehicle Show at Billy Bob's Trucking When: - Tuesday - December 31st, 2019. Drive to Billy Bob's starts at 6:30 PM. Where: Billy Bob's Trucking Company (Nadelhorn/175/73/55) Details: - Drive to the Show (Hud will be available at 5:30 PM SL) - Car Show (cash prizes for winners in best of show, audience pick and judges choice etc)* - Best in Show over all (Judges pick) ($5000L) - Best in show for each category (Car, Truck, Bike) ($5000L) -2nd and 3rd place for each categories (2nd place $2000L, 3rd Place $1000L) - Crowd Favorite over all (attendees vote) $5000L - Figure 8 Racing - (Best time recorded track timing system) Top 3 times awarded prizes (Prizes to be determined) - Ramp Jumping Contest ( Best jump as deemed by judges 10 point system) Top 3 awarded prizes (Prizes to be determined) Entertainment: - 6:30 PM Drive to Billy Bob's Trucking (Music to Drive By Show w/DJ Luke and Brandi) - 7:00 PM Creedence Clear Water Revival Tribute, - 8:30 PM - 1:00 AM - Live DJ's - Car Show Entry Deadline - Monday December 30 12 PM (Noon) SLT '''2019 Winter Camping Weekend The Capital Motors 2019 Christmas Camping Weekend is THIS WEEKEND! There's PLENTY of camping spots in the beautiful, snowy forest, so no need to RSVP. You will get 130LI to set up your campsite! (It's free). Dress warm!! Drive Times: Fri 12/20 - 5pm (To camp; Party @ 6pm) Sat 12/21 - 11:59am (To camp; Party @ 6pm) Sat 12/21 - 11:59pm (Midnight Christmas Grid Drive) Suggested Vehicles: Road vehicle capable of light off-roading Camper - RV Spirit Racing League (SRL) Corsica Rally This weekend we will have 2 road rallies, sponsored by SRL! We will first do a slow, HUD guided tour around Corsica's Circuit la Corse outer loop starting at RoadRunners, then we will have a start-when-ready, single-lap rally on the same route to determine the vehicles that can best handle the 16k/9mi course of varied road conditions in the least amount of time. There is a very narrow bridge a full-sized car can barely fit through, region corner DSL Summer Camping We've added one day on to the weekend and won't be doing the return Grid Drive until Monday at 1pm SLT. Instead, we have a SPECIAL secret drive/excursion for you on Sunday at 1pm!! Other Events: Fri 8/16 NOW - Bonfire Party with MTFB Sat 8/17 11:59a - Capital Motors Gris Drive to Camp 2 Sat 8/17 11:59P- Moonlight Midnight Grid Drive Sun 8/19 1p - SRL Mystery Tour Grid Drive Mon 8/19 1p - SLCS Return Grid DriveCategory:Other Driving Events Category:Driving Events Category:Grid Drive